


Crush reverse au

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Phinebella - Freeform, their like 15-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Basically Phineas has a crush on Isabella and she has no clue. Ferb knows this and can't help but pity his brother, yet also be amused by his predicament. Let it be known that the green haired boy in question also turns into a mess whenever he sees Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. How funny.





	

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?".

"Oh,h-hey Isabella. Just building a...". 

'God I sound like an idiot'. 

"We're building a rocket. We supposed to go check on our moon cows. Get some more ice cream". Ferb reminds his brother. Over the years he had become more talkative, yet no where as close to Phineas. 

"Yeah. Moon cows. Ice cream. Same old thing". He gave a weak smile at the girl standing in front of him.


End file.
